


Highway to Hell

by HerKhaoCles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: "Su cupo en el infierno estaba reservado con cintas bordadas en oro desde que puso sus manos en el chico."[Conjunto de escritos Starker]





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

  
  
  
  
Tony se había sentido culpable muchísimas veces en su vida; cuando no cumplió con las expectativas inalcanzables de Howard; después de su primera borrachera antes de alcanzar los quince; al darse cuenta que su participación en el mercado armamentista estaba matando a miles. 

 

Más tarde, _ Ultron, Sokovia, los acuerdos _ … 

 

Su existencia estaba cubierta de fango, ¿qué importaba un pecado más en la lista? 

 

Con la llegada de Peter a su vida terminó por dejarse llevar, fueron los relucientes ojos marrones del muchacho que hicieron temblar y quebrar sus cimientos. Su cupo en el infierno estaba reservado con cintas bordadas en oro desde que puso sus manos en el chico. 

 

—S-Sr. Stark…   
  
Apartó la boca del chico y lo corrigió.

 

—Peter... Mientras chupo tu polla llámame Tony.    
  
_ Oh, ahí estaba.  _ La vulnerabilidad y las expresiones en el rostro alargado, apenas afilado después de abandonar la niñez, los fuertes muslos pálidos expuestos, el falo brilloso por su propia saliva. Bebió la visión enrojecida del chico. 

 

_ Virgen _ . 

 

_ Impoluto. _

 

—Por favor… 

  
El susurro tentador le arrancó una sonrisa. 

Él era el mismo demonio. Lo engulló una vez más y tomó todo lo que el joven desesperadamente entre gritos y jadeos de placer estuvo más que dispuesto a entregarle.


	2. Chapter 2

Las instalaciones estaban en penumbra exceptuando los puntos de vigilancia y la habitación de Tony Stark. _Tres de la madrugada_ y Peter acaba de salir de la ducha.

—¿Por qué usas _eso_ y no uno de los pijamas que compré para ti? —Tony preguntó desde la cama con su elegante ceja juzgando con desprecio el pantalón rosa.

—Digamos que es un recordatorio de lo cruel que es tu... _A_ _mor duro_. Ya sabes.

—Oh vamos, aprendiste la lección, estoy muy orgulloso por cierto. Aunque hayas rechazado al traje magnífico y a mí.

Peter profirió una risa seguida de un bostezo. Ya era tardísimo y a la mañana siguiente tenía que regresar a _Queens_ , su coartada con May no cubriría más allá del medio día. —¿Me harás un lado en la cama o no? —se estiró y la camiseta larga se levantó algunos centímetros.

—No tocaras mis sábanas con esa _cosa_.

Peter rodó los ojos y no hizo caso a los pasos amenzantes de Tony. —No usaré un pijama que podría alimentar a un pueblo completo en _África_ , es seda... Es frívolo y...

—Deberías quitártelo, en serio...

—¿Por qué? —rió y colocó sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Tony. —Prometo que lo lavé bien, quisquilloso.

—Eso no me importa.

—¿Entonces?

—Te ves aún más pequeño. Sentiré que profano a un niño de kinder.

El rostro de Peter ardió y puso los ojos en blanco, otra vez.

—No robes mi gesto —dijo Tony.

—Tú no lo patentaste.

—Pero es mío mientras estás conmigo.

—Y luego soy yo el niño...

—¿Quién está usando el pantalón rosa aquí? —Tony lo cazó contra la pared que daba a los pies de la cama.

—Yo...

— _ajá_... —susurró—...debes quitártelo, Peter.

—Pero...

—Pantalones fuera... —las manos rápidas de Tony soltaron el nudo frágil y la tela cayó al piso.—No quiero la cara de esa cosa mirándome mientras te follo.

Un lánguido suspiro se oyó venir de Peter. Se dejó girar sin problema y pronto la boca de Tony estuvo en su oreja. —Separa las piernas.

Peter se confundió y jadeó cuando algo pegajoso corrió en la parte trasera de sus muslos. —¿Vas a entrar? —su respiración se agitó notoriamente, no estaba dilatado y...

—No todo es penetración, cariño. Confía en mí. —un beso cayó en su nuca y su camiseta fue levantada. —Muerde. Quiero atender a este par... —las yemas callosas de Tony rodearon sus pezones, apoyó de golpe la cabeza en la pared.

—A-Ah... _Auch_...

— _Torpe_... Vamos abre tus piernas... Sí, así, perfecto —Tony lo sujetó desde las caderas y se acomodó muy bien desde atrás. Peter chilló con suavidad al sentir el pene de Tony hundiéndose entre sus muslos. Mordió su labio inferior y tembló. Su propio miembro estaba presionado por el concreto adelante, mojandolo para su vergüenza.

—Ahora cierra y... _Buen chico_ , ¿cómo se siente? —preguntó Tony, experto, meciéndose a un ritmo ansioso.

—Bien, muy bien, _A-Ah_... No tenía idea que se podía y se, _joder_...

—Hay varias formas de hacerlo encanto, y esta es una de mis favoritas, es maravilloso porque torturo aquí —rozó el perineo sacándole un gemido a Peter— y aquí, claro —el tronco de la erección se presionó desde abajo contra los testículos que colgaban jóvenes y tensos.

—Yo... —Peter se jodio contra la pared.

—Lo sé... —Tony entendió y guió su mano hacia adelante, donde se apoderó con avaricia de él. Apretó la erección del adolescente y con la yema de su pulgar hizo el prepucio hacia atrás. Peter gimió alto por el toque que llegó después de lleno a su glande desnudo y brilloso.

—Tony, Tony... —balbuceó Peter desesperado, logrando marcar los dedos en la pared.

—Me tienes duro desde que saliste del baño. No tienes idea... —Tony gruñó, deslizándose a gusto entre los muslos fibrosos al ritmo que sus dedos tocaban la erección sensible del menor —...tan bello y pequeño... —mordió el lóbulo rojo de Peter —...A-Arhh tan mío... Mierda... —Se sacudió un par de veces más y se derramó en las piernas pálidas, entonces Peter explotó en su mano al sentirse marcado tan sorpresivamente.

Después de unos instantes reposando Tony halló su voz. —Creo que deberás cambiarte... —carraspeó.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué? —las piernas le temblaron pero Peter igual se giró, a duras penas, agotado por lo rápido de la situación, el orgasmo y el sueño acumulado.

— _Hello Kitty_...

—Oh...

Tony rió y Peter le siguió. El pijama era inutilizable, marcado de la evidencia... _biológica_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vestimenta de Peter: https://ibb.co/n6oKuk


	3. Chapter 3

La cocina de los vengadores era muy movida a tempranas horas de cada mañana. Entre choques de vasos, sonidos de cucharas y apetitosos aromas, la amplia estancia se llenaba de vida y algarabía, y por supuesto, de alguno que otro chisme.

—El niño tiene un _chupetón_ en el cuello —Clint Barton expresó como quien habla del clima.

—¡Felicidades, amigo! —Thor palmeó la espalda a un azorado Peter.

Clint se manifestó con risas y una obvia huida rápida, lejos del producto de su travesura y la mirada seria del capitán Rogers.

—Umm, ¿gracias? —el adolescente se hundió entre sus hombros y luego se alejó hacia el balcón exterior con su tazón de cereales. Necesitaba aire en sus mejillas calientes.

Peter revolvió la leche y la granola con insistencia mientras el frío de las afueras de la base le golpeaba el rostro, el verde elegante era una buena distracción de la vergüenza que burbujeaba en su estómago.

-Conseguirás leche batida, muchacho.

Peter volteó de inmediato hacia Steve quien yacía apoyado contra la puerta de vidrio ya cerrada. Pudo apreciar que Thor en la cocina lucia muy entretenido arrasando con la nevera. Estaban a solas entonces, eso lo relajó en parte, él no se burlaria y tampoco actuaría inoportuno, pero no estaba garantizado el silencio del hombre.

—Hey, tranquilo... —sonrió Steve, instandole a relajarse —es normal tener uno, ya sabes, es parte de tener una relación y todo lo que ello conlleva.

Spiderman probó una cucharada de su cereal remojado antes de contestar. —Lo sé, señor...

—No dejes que Clint te intimide, él es así y no lo hace con mala intención. Él apoya tu relación, al igual que yo.

Steve ya no le miraba, estaba apoyado en la barandilla del balcón. —El clima es estupendo para correr, ¿no crees?

—Sí, el invierno le da estilo —dijo Peter, sonando algo torpe.

—Acompáñame.

No pudo negarse. Pronto se encontró trotando bajo el suave sol y sobre el crujiente sendero, yendo tras Steve a un ritmo aceptable. Una parte de su pecho se hinchó con orgullo, era capaz de seguirle el paso con facilidad al Capitán América. Y todavía no comenzaba a sudar siquiera.

—¿Una carrera? —sugirió Steve, mirándole sobre el hombro.

—Prepárese para ser sorprendido.

Terminó con la cabeza entre las rodillas y unas fuertes ganas de vomitar. —No siento mis piernas...

Steve se sentó a su lado en el césped y le palmeó la espalda. —Fuiste un contrincante exceptional, pero bebiste demasiada leche.

—Lo sé... —se quejó—...no es justo. ¿Habrá una próxima? ¡Necesito una revancha!

—Por supuesto, y si te anima, incluso te diré que Tony no hubiera llegado tan lejos.

A pesar del tono de broma empleado que pudo notar su cuerpo se tensó un instante, recordando.

—¿En serio lo aprueba?

—¿Tu relación con Tony?

Peter se mordió los labios antes de enfrentarse a la mirada pacífica del Capitán. —Sí.

Steve exhaló y se estiró de espaldas en el pasto.  
—¿Él es abusivo contigo?

Peter frunció las cejas. —Claro que no.

—¿Te manipula de alguna forma?

—No.

—¿Ha vulnerado tu consentimiento?

—Nunca lo ha hecho, él me cuida y me respeta, él... —contestó sin parar. —Él me ama...

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué debería estar en contra?

Y Peter _comprendió. —_ No es la reacción que suelo recibir... Lo siento.

—Sin disculpas, quería que te dieras cuentas, muchacho. Amor es amor. Y no eres un niño.

La mirada cálida de Steve Rogers le hizo sentir de maravilla, aceptado.

—Gracias, Steve...

—De nada, _Sr. Parker._


End file.
